


Handle With Care

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [28]
Category: Numbers - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Incest!, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: What happens in Pennsylvania...





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/%20-a-day%202011) Day 209. Prompt from [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#326](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23326)-Blue. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 28, 2011

“You know what they say…the road from Paradise to Intercourse…”

“Yeah,” Don gasped. He knew. Blue Balls. Right now his didn’t feel blue at all. They felt hot, red and ready to explode. Ian always managed to tease him until the last minute, caressing Don’s prick as expertly as he held his guns.

The suspect was pulling a “Witness” somewhere in Amish country and the risque town names had brought out Ian’s chatty side. Generally this was something they did in the dark, without talking. Don preferred to keep it that way.

It felt less like cheating on Charlie.  



End file.
